Snake's Fan
by ultimate buu
Summary: As the Smashers move to prepare for the next Tournament, three new Smashers arrive early. One of them turns out to be a fan of Snake.


Snake's Fan

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or anything related to Nintendo as well as any other franchise.

Hey what's up, I know this isn't good but I felt like doing at least one story with the Villager what with all the popularity he's getting. I also wanted it to involve Snake since he is one of my favorite characters to use in Brawl.

Enjoy.

It was quiet day in the Smash mansion. Quiet enough so that Solid Snake could sit back relax and smoke a long over do cigarette. He was laying back on the couch in his sneaking suit, trademark bandana over his head, his arms over his chest and eyes staring up at the ceiling.

It had been a tiring morning what with helping Link make sure the target practices were in top condition for use of future. Contestants. Despite the fact that Snake may not be in the next tournament Master Hand had allowed Snake to stay in the Smash mansion with the others. Snake had opted to help the others in preparations for the next tournament such has keeping the target practices clean, updating computer software and making sure the computer bots were in check.

Despite the work the mercenary still saw this has a vacation, he knew if he was needed back home he would have received a call by know.

Still things were finally settling down for him, he even heard talk of three newcomers that were arriving today. Of course the mansion was in a bit of a frenzy over new guests coming this early and Master Hand had to come and assure them that the tournament would not be starting quicker than expected.

Snake could tell that didn't stop a few people from cleaning the already spotless mansion the night before in an effort to make sure the guests could be right at home.

"You should put that out. You know how Peach would get if she saw you smoking here."

Snake turned his head to the left to see Link standing by the sofa, a bottle of water in his hand.

"Thought it would be better in here than out there were I would get yelled at for doing it in front of the newcomers," said Snake as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on the ashtray on the coffee table.

"Doesn't matter you'll still get yelled at." Said Link

Chuckling slightly Snake thought back to when he first got here. He was a loner and Link at the time was the only person he had a somewhat actual friendship with that happened after their practice match had ended in a draw. Since then they became sparring partners and would occasionally talk after a match or two.

"So when do the newcomers get here?" asked Snake

"They're supposed to show up in the early afternoon." Said Link

"How many?"

"Three."

"Wow three coming in this early."

"Master Hand had already provided the three with some transportation and they ended up coming here on foot sooner than he had expected."

They were interrupted when a loud banging noise came from outside.

Getting up quickly Snake and Link rushed outside to find Bowser….on his back struggling to get up, while Captain Falcon was trying to remove a bucket of paint from his head with the help of Pit.

"What happened here?" asked Snake

"Captain Falcon let go of the ladder and Bowser fell over and the bucket landed on Flacon's head," Said Pit "oh and I think Bowser can't get back up."

Looking up, Link and Snake could see a sign that was supposed to say 'Welcome' but it was missing an 'm' and an 'e'.

"Give me hand with this." Said Snake

He and Link went over to Bowser and each took an arm and tried to lift him up.

"Bowser you have to try to get up." Said Link

"Or at least lay of the pizza." Said Snake

"What's going on over here?" asked Mario

He took one look at over at Pit who was still trying to get the bucket off Flacon's head and another at Snake and Link who were had barely moved Bowser off the ground.

"Never mind I don't think I want to know." Said Mario

He walked over to Bowser just as Link and Snake let go of his arms. Mario picked up Bowser's tail and swung Bowser over his shoulder so that he was on his feet.

"Bowser you have to lay off the pizza." Said Mario

"Perhaps you should stop with the spaghetti." Snapped Bowser

"Touché." Said Mario

It took surprisingly three minutes to get the bucket of Captain Falcon's head it was really jammed in there. Link had finished the sign while Snake had held the ladder and everyone had gone off to meet with some of the others who were patiently waiting for the new arrivals.

They didn't have to wait much longer as out in the field three new people arrived; one wore an outfit entirely of blue with an arm cannon on his right arm along with a blue helmet, the tallest was a woman with pale gray skin with black yoga ants and a blue tank top, the other appeared to be a child with brown hair wearing a red shirt, blue shorts and was smiling.

With a smile Mario stepped forward.

"You must be the new arrivals welcome to the Smash mansion. May I ask who you are?" asked Mario

"Hi my name is Megaman." Said Megaman

"I'm the Wii Fit Trainer but just call me Trainer for short." Said Trainer

"Hello I'm the Villager." Said the Villager

"It's nice to meet you. Master Hand would normally do the greeting here himself but right now he's taken care urgent business, so I offered to do it." Said Mario

Mario led them to the Smash mansion to give them a quick tour of the place.

As they walked inside Snake couldn't help but notice that the Villager had taken a few glances at him.

Must be the lack of nicotine affecting him.

Mario had given a very basic tour of the mansion, introducing them to a few residents here and there who happened to be walking by and telling them what they could expect from their stay.

"We have training and practice grounds at your disposal, but only a few of them are available as some are still under reconstruction." Said Mario

They passed by the kitchen to see Kirby stuffing his face with various foods.

"Our food is prepared normally by Peach who insists on doing the cooking. Other times you can prepare your own food if you get hungry when it's not breakfast, lunch and dinner. Of course you have to watch out for Kirby if he happens to walk by." Said Mario

"Why is that?" asked Trainer

"Kirby…happens to eat anything that's edible within his proximity." Said Mario

"How does he manage to eat all that and stay so small?" asked Megaman

"It's one of his powers, you'll find all about that in the long run. Lets continue the tour." Said Mario

They left the kitchen just as Kirby ate an entire carton of orange juice.

The rest of the tour went as normal and by the end of it Mario released a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"That concludes the tour, I leave you know to head to your rooms or explore the ground. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me, Link, Snake or any other friendly face around here." Said Mario

With a wave the group then went their separate ways.

Snake had gone out to the backyard alone.. or so he thought.

The sun was still in the sky but gave a hint of lowering as the afternoon was getting late. Snake looked at the lushes green fields and could smell the aroma of the nearby flower garden.

The beauty of nature, a sight he rarely had time to focus on when he was on a mission or in Alaska. Snake then reached into his sneaking suit and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Putting the cigarette to his mouth and lighting and staring the lighter to light it he was about to take a splendid puff of nicotine.

"Do you always smoke?" asked a young voice

If this had been another person than Snake they probably would have dropped the lighter in shock but the mercenary was able to hold in his surprise thanks to years of training. He turns around putting away his lighter and looks down to see the Villager looking up at him.

"First of all; you shouldn't sneak up on people like that kid you could give someone a serious scare, second of all I only smoke when I need it." Said Snake

"Why?" asked Villager

"Because it relives some of my stress." Said Snake

"Oh." Said Villager

Snake took a puff of his cigarette, turned around and continued to watch the nature in front of him. A few minutes passed until;

"Why are you still here Villager?" asked Snake remembering his name.

"I came to see you," Said Villager as if it was obvious.

Snake noticed that the Villager was still smiling and a slight twinkle appeared in his eye.

"Why would you come to see me?" asked Snake

The Villager looked down for a second, a light blush appeared on his face before he blurted something in a low whisper.

"Say again." Said Snake

Villager finally looked Snake in the eye and took a deep breath.

"I'm your biggest fan!" he blurted out quickly.

Snake stared at the Villager, his brain slowly comprehending what he had just heard. Snake never really thought he had a fan, even has he progressed through the tournament and fought alongside the others against Tabuu.

He never really thought that anyone could like him.

"I actually have a fan?" Snake couldn't help but ask.

"Of course! I always liked watching your matches the most during the tournament." Said Villager

"Is that so." Said Snake

"Yup." Said Villager

"Why me?" asked Snake

"Because I liked how you sometimes outsmarted your opponents and weren't afraid to use your arsenal to win." Said Villager

"You certainly pay attention to detail don't you." Said Snake

The Villager only looked away from his gaze slightly giggling.

Snake never really knew he could have a fan, he always thought he was his popularity in the tournament was low. But now he knew he at least had one person who thought highly of him.

"Snake." Said Villager

"Yes." Said Snake

"You don't mind if I ask you something right?" asked Villager

"I don't mind, you can ask me whatever you want." Snake said with a smile.

"Are the rumors true about you and Samus?" asked Villager

Snake felt his nearly dropped his cigarette from his mouth. He had no idea how he was going to answer that question to a kid.

Short and to the point. I saw so much content with the Villager that I decided to do one story on him.

Don't forget to R & R and have a nice day.


End file.
